Carne Roja
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Fluttershy le muestra accidentalmente a sus amigas las verdades de la vida... No esas verdades, mal pensados, las otras las que tienen que ver con la Naturaleza.


Carne Roja

RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Sumario:

Sin proponérselo Fluttershy termina enseñándoles a sus amigas los hechos de la vida.

No, no esos hechos, mal pensados. Los que tienen que ver con la Naturaleza.

* * *

El grito que dio Rarity pudo oírse por todo Ponyville. Alarmados el invitado humano y las Mane six corrieron a la parte de atrás de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Y todos derraparon al tratar de detenerse, lo que vieron los dejo completamente aturdidos; Rarity se había desmayado sobre las begonias de Fluttershy, con sus cuatro cascos al aire...

Mientras que Fluttershy estaba cubierta de sangre, arrastrando un Alce destripado en una tabla tras ella, tan tranquila como el que más. Llevaba un hacha, un serrucho y machete atados a su espalda e igualmente cubiertos de sangre. -Oh, hola a todos- saludo ella. -disculpen me aún no he tenido tiempo de limpiarme…-

-¿Fluttershy?- Twilight exclamo horrorizada. Mientras agitaba una pesuña en dirección a la masacre que tenía enfrente. -¿...que haces?-

Fluttershy miro al animal muerto tras de ella como si de pronto recordara que estaba ahí. -Oh. Esto.- Entonces se entristeció por un momento. -Tuve que aplicarle la extremaunción al pobre Sr. Alce.

-¿La extremaunción?- preguntaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo.

Fluttershy asintió. -es parte de mi trabajo- respondió con un ligero tono de regaño. -¿yo crei que ustedes lo sabían?- Cuando ellas silenciosamente sacudieron sus cabezas de forma negativa ella siguió adelante. –Es que cuando un animal está demasiado viejo, enfermo o se accidento gravemente, ellos me piden que lo haga. Y yo voy… y hago que sus últimos momentos sean menos dolorosos.- ella saco un pequeño cuchillo de cocina mientras continuaba. –un pequeño corte en la carótida y todo termina rápido. Es una forma mas misericordiosa que dejarlos que los despedace una manada de lobos del bosque.-

-¿Pero… y tú?- interrumpió Dash mientras señalaba todo su cuerpo con un ala.

Fluttershy Asintió mientras se quitaba algunas entrañas de entre la melena. -Oh, desde luego Rainbow… esto va a tomarme una eternidad para lavarlo- respondió. –verán es parte del ciclo de la naturaleza. Todos los seres vivos mueren. Los cazadores cazan, los carnívoros comen carne. Y si no lo hicieran… bueno el mundo sería un completo desastre. ¿Qué clase de amiga de los animales seria si no pudiera aceptar ese hecho?-

Twilight empezó a ponerse algo verde. -¿Pero... por qué trajiste el cadáver de vuelta?-

-Oh, normalmente no lo hago, a menos que algún otro animal que este cuidando, necesite el sustento- le respondió. –Y nuestro amigo humano aquí presente es Omnívoro así que sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría las proteínas.- La risueña risilla que soltó Fluttershy le provocaría pesadillas al susodicho humano en los meses por venir. -Oh, sr. Humano, podría necesitar un casco para despellejar y destazar el cuerpo. Eso… Si no es un problema para usted...-

-Ah, gracias creo, Fluttershy- respondió el aludido. Decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados era quedarse corto; Se había estado sintiendo enfermo y estaba muriendo… si se le debía creer a la enfermera Tenderheart, literalmente… por algo de proteína. Pero esto estaba... mal en muchos niveles. Cuando la magia lo había arrancado de su mundo y arrojado aquí, él se había ido en un viaje de cacería, pero se había decidido encontrar de ello, es mas no había ni pescado, por miedo de causar una crisis con los asustadizos nativos herbívoros. Al parecer había pensado las cosas de más. Y la idea de una hamburguesa fresca de alce empezaba a opacar el susto de descubrir el sangriento deber de Fluttershy. –Aún tengo mi cuchillo Bowie; estoy seguro que es mejor que ese cuchillo de cocina para cortar los tendones...-

-uurgh- fue todo lo que se escuchó de Twilight.

-Por supuesto he dejado las entrañas atrás- Fluttershy continúo. –Ya que se echan a perder rápido y mis amigos salvajes prefieren esas partes así que…- Twilight se puso de un brillante color verde y corrió hacia el más cercano bote de basura.

-¿entrañas?- Pinkie dijo con voz trémula.

-Sí, el estómago, las tripas, los pulmones- respondió Fluttershy, mientras señalaba el abdomen del cadáver. –De hecho es bastante simple. Solo tienes que abrir el abdomen, y sacar lo que está adentro…-

Pinkie Procedió a entregar un sacrificio a un cercano arbusto de Lilas.

Muy bien quizás no lo había pensado de mas, pero aun así... –Fluttershy… te lo agradezco mucho. Realmente me has salvado la vida. Y mmm, ¿conservaste el corazón y el hígado?- le pregunto el humano. –esas son las partes más ricas en nutrientes.-

-Por supuesto- le aseguro Fluttershy. –Una vez que retire todo lo demás puse el corazón y el hígado de vuelta en la cavidad para que estuvieran a salvo mientras yo…- y eso fue todo para Applejack y Rainbow Dash; Salieron corriendo hacia los árboles y comenzaron a llamar al poderoso Dios Gua'cara.

La Pegaso cubierta de sangre miro a sus amigas y chasqueo con la boca. –La verdad es que no entiendo por qué todas mis amigas están tan sorprendidas- comento Fluttershy. -Owlowiscious es un ave de presa; él come carne. Winona es un perro y ellos comen carne. Incluso GUMMY come carne Pinkie- Dijo llamándoles la atención a sus amigas, quienes seguían ocupadas haciendo ofrendas sacrílegas a los arbustos de lilas. –Eso es Exactamente lo que hay en las latas de comida suave que les dan. Incluso Opalescence come carne Rarity. Y no solo comida enlatada. Más de una vez la he visto tragarse algún pequeño ratón o musaraña…-

Rarity, quien temblorosamente se estaba poniendo de pie, al oír esto se desmayó de nuevo en las begonias.

La Pegaso cubierta de sangre volvió a tronar la boca ante la actitud de sus amigas. –Oh, ya en serio- les dijo a todas. -¿Que creían que le daba de comer a mis amiguitos obligadamente carnívoros?- pregunto. -¿Zanahorias?-


End file.
